


I'M LOVING ANGELS INSTEAD

by xEatxThexRudex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEatxThexRudex/pseuds/xEatxThexRudex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>And through it all he offers me protection<br/>A lot of love and affection<br/>Whether I'm right or wrong<br/>And down the waterfall<br/>Wherever it may take me<br/>I know that life won't break me<br/>When I come to call, he won't forsake me<br/>I'm loving angels instead</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	I'M LOVING ANGELS INSTEAD

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EnderWxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderWxx/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Angels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/834810) by [EnderWxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderWxx/pseuds/EnderWxx). 



**Author's Note:**

> Credits to:  
> \- [Mads](http://www.mads-mikkelsen.net)  
> \- [Hugh](http://www.hugh-dancy.net)  
> \- [Wings](http://thy-darkest-hour.deviantart.com/)
> 
> _I thoroughly enjoy reading this another amazing Hannigram fanfic._


End file.
